


High Five

by SimplyTsundere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baseball Pitcher Levi, Based on a Tumblr Post, Chemistry Major Marco, Fine Art Major Jean, Fluff and Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Marco Bott & Ymir Are Twins, Marco was a baseball player, One Shot, Pierced Jean Kirstein, Tattoed Marco, Tattoo Artist Eren Yeager, Tattooed Jean Kirstein, These two dorks, Use of the word Bae -cringe-, high five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: After a rather odd joke on his first day, two years ago, Marco Bodt has been playing along with it. Seeing the guy in the halls, Marco will always give a smile and a "Hey, Bae" at every chance. He didn't know much about the guy at first, but later he discovered Jean Kirschtein was a man worthy of getting to know. By chance of Jean modeling for the art class, Marco gets his first chance at an actual conversation with him. Turns out there was more to Marco's first day at the university than he knew. The joke wasn't entirely random.





	High Five

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. So, I got into a rut a little bit ago. I couldn't work on anything I had; nothing seemed to be clicking creatively. I was attempting to help out a friend with their own problem in writing, and I got the idea to read some prompts. We laughed, had a good time, and eventually we got through the issue. For me, on the other hand, I decided that I should maybe write out a couple of the prompts and see if I could find a flow again. This one came from a post a lot of us have seen, but I couldn't resist when I saw it. I did actually select a few prompts with some help, but this is the first one of the group. I hope you guys will enjoy it, as it helped me get back on track for a day or two.
> 
> ~All my love,  
> Neko

“We’re dating now,” he chuckled through a toothy grin as he briefly laced their fingers together “love you, Bae.” Walking back off to his group of his friends, the unknown man left as swiftly as he arrived. Double taking, Marco swung his head around to catch what direction the metal studded punk had drifted towards, but it was to no avail. That rainbow streaked forelock above a shaved pecan undercut should have made him easy to spot among the crowd; it didn’t, but it should have. He’d been lean and a couple inches shorter than him, but that didn’t stop him from staring as those amber irises reflected a devious, teasing sense of humor that had him laughing as he stared back at him, clearly bewildered. Just what kind of man was this guy? 

Transferring into the university had been a complete shot in the dark, but when a place like Trost University accepted him, even sought him out, there was no turning that down. He’d always been a strong academic and a strong athlete, but after an injury his time for baseball was shattered beyond all hope. While devastating, he had two years to get over it and focus solely on his academics. Of course, attempting to just overcome something so truly devastating would take a toll on his mind. That first day though? That first day was the first time he’d managed to smile in a long time; even further to provide a smile that lasted the entire day. It was just completely bold and spontaneous. Whoever that guy was with his pierced eyebrow, lined eyes, perfectly rosy snakebitten lips, and tattooed neck, he’d given him something far more special than he knew. 

In those two years at Trost University, he’d managed to accomplish just that. President’s list at the end of every year and a couple service awards, Marco Bodt was a proud, accomplished senior. What he wasn’t, however, was in the dark. Jean Kirschtein, a junior at the institution and fine arts major, was the guy he’d met that first day of his transfer. He’d never expected him to be younger than himself, but he’d secretly learned a lot about him. They’d not run in similar circles, as Marco was a biochemistry major, but he’d had a bit of fun with Jean when their circles mingled. Passing him in the commons? Catching him at a baseball game? Breezing past in a building? Well, Marco always found a way to smile and brush his hand and call out “Love you, Bae” before heading off.

He’d never seen a smile as brilliant as Jean’s, and each time he was blessed with it he found it purely captivating. The little black captive hoop through his frenulum was electrifying with his sharp tooth smile, and his dimple was simply an added little sparkle to it all. Part of Marco began to wonder just how much of Jean was pierced with such a daring piercing. Marco was quite content with the passing laughs and playing along with their “romance,” but he’d not expected anything similar to what was happening in the moment he was in. He might have heard rumors of Jean’s fancy for modeling for art classes around the campus, but he somehow managed to forget that no matter what he was required to take six credit hours of art classes for the core basics of his degree. What kind of fresh hell was he fucking sitting in?!

Sitting in a class where the man he’d met for five seconds around two years ago was standing in only his boxers was near stifling. Fighting the flush across his freckled cheeks was a bit difficult. His tanned skin only darkened the rose band stretching across his face, but he hoped hiding behind a sketchbook would help. Why in the hell they were working on the human figure about six weeks into the semester he didn’t know, but so far he absolutely hating every second of it. The best of his art ability came down to a wobbly, haphazard stick figure with severe scoliosis of the spine. In front of him was a man with a lean yet sculpted core and porcelain skin coated with scapes of beautiful ink. Maybe instead of focusing on Jean’s body, he could get away with sketching out the tattoo on his thigh. 

A stunning watercolor carousel was tattooed on the outside of his thigh. Cerulean, crimson, and canary roses wove intricately around the outside to give the image such a beautiful, almost vintage, feel. The work was truly an artistic marvel. Even from his seat he could clearly make out the two black and pink carousel horses along with the parade ribbons draped delicately around them. Whoever had created such an astounding piece he needed to know. No stranger to the delight of a buzzing tattoo machine, Marco was itching for another anyhow. Maybe he’d finally be able to strike up some conversation with him by way of asking about it and forgetting about seeing him half naked and watching all the contours of his body.

His mind had gone to nearly every inch of Jean’s perfectly displayed skin, bouncing from his tattoos to his piercings, but he wondered if it wasn’t a bit odd to be ogling him so openly despite being beneath the guise of artistic purpose. For Jean, however, it appeared that it was just another casual day for him. Presenting himself as an imperfect specimen and embodiment of the human form, Jean was at ease as he stood in front of the class nearly naked. At some point he’d been speaking to the professor, and it was then he heard Jean laugh. Never having heard more than just a slight chuckle or snicker, Marco was completely enamored. An airy yet soft laugh through a smile that made him wonder what else was beneath it snared his attention. How in the hell had he not taken the opportunity to actually get to know him? They were polar opposites; it was highly unlikely they’d have much in common, but he had to try.

Being openly gay hadn’t ever been an issue for him. At home there were parents who supported him, and on campus there was his twin sister who loved to pick on him. Both he and his sister were gayer than unicorns farting rainbows and puking glitter. Maybe it was in their DNA, but was it in Jeans? He knew that Jean had been snickering amongst his group of friends before approaching him that fateful morning two years ago, but every part of him needed to know it wasn’t just an odd joke. Not having the opportunity to be around him for more than two seconds before meant that he didn’t truly have time to think on it. Sitting in front of him while assigned to sketch him nearly naked? Well he had almost two hours then.

Over halfway through he’d given up, tossed the pad to the ground, and groaned rather audibly. Surprisingly, he’d managed to catch Jean’s attention at the noticeable noise. 

Directly staring at him, Jean chewed the left silver hoop in his lip and shouted “Draw me like one of your French girls, Bae!” Immediately rushing his hand over his mouth, Marco doubled over before bursting out in a sharp laugh. How the hell was he not supposed to fucking laugh at that! That little shit…..he loved it. Marco gazed back up and shook his head before gesturing to the pad at his feet in defeat. With a shrug, Marco leaned back in his seat and attempted to ignore the various sets of eyes glancing between Jean and himself. Jean shook his head at him before returning his attention to the professor. Something about the action made Jean appear almost as if he were disappointed that he’d quit. It wasn’t his fault he wasn’t artistic at all. Give him a baseball any day, but give him art supplies? No thanks, he’d be likely to glue his own palm to his face.

As class began to pack up, noticing the hands on the clock at the front of the room reading 2:45, Marco began to put his things away. In the back of his head he was trying to find a way to strike up a conversation with Jean without being too weird about it. Like, if he immediately asked about the tattoo Jean would know he was staring directly at his hips and thighs. That was not the first impression that Marco needed to give. Sure, he was an athlete who still kept in shape, and he could aesthetically appreciate a nice body, but Jean would likely know exactly why he was staring.  There had to be an icebreaker somewhere.

Before he finished packing he heard a soft whistle. Looking ahead of him, Jean was pulling on his clothing and gestured with a slight nod towards the door. That had been for him, right? No one else was getting that signal? Okay, he could handle that surely. After he slung his bag over his shoulder, Marco stepped out of the classroom and had his hand seized immediately. Twisted as Jean intertwined their fingers, Marco was suddenly staring down the bridge of his nose at Jean. Golden flecks sparkled intensely in Jean’s eyes beneath the afternoon sunlight as it flooded in through the windows, catching all of Marco’s focus in their wake. 

“During an earthquake coffins essentially become maracas,” Marco shrugged as he found himself lost in the tempting gaze. 

Lips curling slightly, Jean chuckled “Ha, I suppose they would. And here I thought staring at me in my boxers for two hours would make it _weird.”_

“Sorry,” Marco apologized “I didn’t exactly mean to say that, but I wasn’t about to start off with what I wanted to.”

“Why not?” Jean inquired with a curiously arched brow.

Marco sighed “Well, staring at your thigh for about an hour was probably weirder than that word vomit out that just hurled itself out of my mouth.”

“Not really,” Jean answered with a chirp “because that was for an art class. I don’t really mind being stared at. Why were you focused on my thigh? The tattoo maybe?”

“Yeah,” Marco nodded “that would be it. It’s excellent work. Can I ask who did it?”

Without missing a beat, Jean replied “My boyfriend.”

Instantly taken aback, Marco could only nod  _ “Oh.” _

_ “Kidding,” _ Jean teased with a wide grin “geez, lighten up, would ya? My roommate is a tattoo artist, so he did it for me last year. If you want I can introduce you to him some time. He’s a loud mouthed asshole but a great artist.”

“That’d be awesome,” Marco beamed “I’ve been looking to have this itch scratched.”

Leaning forward, Jean’s voice dropped “Oh yeah? What kinda _itch_ is that, hmm?”

Clearing his throat, Marco responded “Erm, for another tattoo.”

Jean’s amber eyes raked over him carefully “Call me crazy, but you don’t exactly strike me as the type for tattoos.”

Scoffing, Marco rolled his eyes “Mhmm, sure. Is that because I don’t dye my hair a million colors, have more metal in face than my grandfather does in his old tacklebox, or appear to be a struggling artist?”

“Maybe,” Jean purred “or maybe it’s because your staring felt like someone laser etching into my skin. You stare as if you’ve never seen someone like me before.”

“I haven’t,” Marco replied honestly “but probably not for the reason you’re thinking. I have a tattoo on my leg and one on my chest, so you’re a bit off the mark, Jean.”

“So, did you know my name before or after I was introduced to your class?” Jean asked with a broad smirk, looking as if he’d already known the answer.

Deciding on honesty, Marco casually answered “Before.”

Placing a hand to Marco’s broad chest, Jean hummed “Hmm, I see. That leaves me at a disadvantage. I don’t know yours.”

Eying the hand on his chest, Marco glanced down and turned his rich russet gaze to Jean “Marco.”

“Two years after a very strange joke and you play along,” Jean sighed “but I only now know your name. A bit of rude of me. Why don’t you come with me? I’m going to grab some lunch.”

“Sure,” Marco nodded before Jean dropped his hand and guided him out of the art building. Something about Jean was strangely enticing. From the slight shake in his hips when he walked to the delightful little hum in the back of his throat while they walked across the expansive campus. Not even the cacophonous screaming of people playing ultimate frisbee through the courtyard could distract him from following Jean. His ears listened only to the crunch of the gravel beneath their feet while maintaining an anxious desire for Jean’s voice to cut through it. Inside the Wiley cafe there were several students already gathered, but Jean still managed to easily weave his way through the throng of people to procure a table booth at the back.

After sitting their things down each of them went to order at the front. Once their IDs were scanned they both ordered their food. Marco unfortunately had to order his to go for reasons Jean had missed as he was already heading back to their booth. For a moment Marco found it a bit awkward once they got back. Sitting there across from him and being able to stare at him in the cafe was exactly what he wanted, but he didn’t even know where to begin. It wasn’t like he could come out and ask Jean if he was gay or if the entire thing was just something random. Had he been targeted for the joke by his friends? Was it a dare to just pick the next person he saw? Or maybe it was because he was a new transfer.  

“Why don’t you tell me about yourself?” Jean posed softly as he took a sip of his soda. 

Marco shrugged his shoulders “Like what? I mean, there isn’t exactly much to know.”

“Come on,” Jean pleaded with a toothy grin “gimme something at least. You clearly know a bit about me, not to mention you’ve now seen me out of my clothes, and I only just learned your name. While that’s how my love life seems to end up, I’d prefer to not have to deal with it right now.” 

Stunned, Marco gave a nervous chuckle “Your love life often ends with someone, whose name you do not know, getting you out of your clothes?”

Jean smirked _“Maybe.”_

“Okay, glossing over that I guess,” Marco sighed “I’m a senior chemistry major. I was a baseball player before I got here; it’s why I transferred.” 

“You’ve piqued my curiosity now,” Jean hummed delightfully as he leaned forward a bit on his forearms “go on.”

“Uh, alright. I was the first baseman for the Jinae Jackets for two years before I suffered from a torn meniscus, shattered tibia and patella, hearing damage in my right ear, and a partial blindness in my right eye,” Marco explained with a hollow smile. 

Smile quickly contorting to concerned grimace, Jean winced “Oh fuck, man. I’m sorry to hear that. No wonder I see you at a lot of games. It might surprise you, but I’m actually a huge baseball fan. I’m guessing you can’t exactly move as well as you used for a first baseman.”

With a shake of his head, Marco agreed “Unfortunately not, no. I have metal rods and plates holding together my right leg at nearly every point below my thigh. They said I should try my hand at pitching, but it’s just not my speed. I want to be in the action. I don’t want to sit out because of a ridiculous designated hitter rule. I didn’t sign up to have someone else bat for me. As a fan, I’m sure you can understand that much.”

“‘Course I can, of course,” Jean nodded along “I mean, it’s a rule that not lot of people enjoy. Kinda weird though. I didn’t know Jinae wouldn’t amend it. Our pitcher is a good fucking hitter. I should know; the pitcher is my roommate’s boyfriend.”

Floored, Marco raised a brow “Are you shittin’ me? That’s an odd happenstance.”

“Ain’t it though? Kinda reminds me of Lee Viau. Just a hair shorter than him still,” Jean laughed “but he’s probably a lot more of a dick. Didn’t you say that you have a tattoo on your leg?”

Giving a nod, Marco replied “Yep. My right leg. It covered up a lot of the scarring from the surgeries. Horrifying as it was to my mother, I kinda have a sense of humor about it.” Turning to the edge of the booth, Marco stretched out his right leg and inched up his jeans. Revealing his tattoo of torn away skin to the striking mix of anatomical and mechanical anatomy. Having the tattoo display where the actual metal of his leg was reconstructed, along with some gears for some aesthetical reasons, had always made him feel a bit better after everything. 

Fingertips brushing over the tattoo without thinking, Jean commented “This is fucking amazing…the detail is immaculate… the way it’s perfectly sculpted to fit your leg…fantastic work.” 

“Thank you,” Marco replied as Jean suddenly retracted his hand.

“Shit, sorry about that,” Jean apologized “kinda weird to just touch you like that. It’s an absolutely beautiful work of art. Perfectly matches you. If I can ask, what about your chest tattoo?”

Marco lowered his pants leg and slid back into his seat “I can’t exactly break that one out, but it’s a Superman tattoo except, uh, it’s in rainbow colors.”

“Gay pride,” Jean grinned “well, join the club. Did you not catch the bisexual colors in my Ares shoulder tattoo?”

“I guess not. Must’ve missed it,” Marco muttered as one question was finally answered. 

Snickering, Jean teased “Oh, right, right, too busy staring at my carousel. Are you sure it was the carousel you were staring at?”

Clearing his throat, Marco answered “Erm, it was actually, for a bit anyway. I probably wouldn’t have been as surprised by the boyfriend joke earlier if I had noticed.”

“Probably not,” Jean agreed before prompting “but tell me more. I wanna know more.”

Wracking his brain for a reply, Marco just smiled “I don’t think there’s much else. I have a twin sister, Ymir---”

_“Ymir_ is your fucking twin?!” Jean shrieked. “I shoulda fuckin’ known that. That bitch is crafty.”

“Excuse you,” Marco responded “she may be a bitch, but she’s my _sister._ I’m her older brother.”

“By not even three minutes she likes to add,” Jean smiled broadly “because I’ve known Ymir since I got here! What are the odds of that. Tall, thick umber waves, beautiful chocolate eyes, tanned skin and adorable little freckles… you may not look exactly like her, but I should have known.”

Hiding his flushed cheeks, Marco averted his gaze “Thank you…how do you think I knew who you were? Since that really weird fucking joke my first day I mentioned you, and she told me everything I had to know. We may live in different complexes, Jean, but we text a lot. I learned a bit about you.”

“Like _what?”_ Jean inquired with a slight lilt.

“Like, your middle name is Alexander, and you hate it because it’s your father’s name. You despise liquor but love wines thanks to your mother and weak constitution to liquor. You’re a fine art major and love to paint or sketch anything that strikes you, so you carry around a sketchbook and pencils everywhere you go just in case something tickles your fancy,” Marco snickered before continuing “but what I don’t know is what the hell was up with that joke my first day.”

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Jean groaned _“Brilliant._ Eren, my roommate, dared my to go up to you and do it. It was supposed to be random, but I kinda found myself staring at you when you bypassed the clock tower. The second he noticed me about drool on myself, he amended his dare and picked you. I had gotten pretty shitfaced earlier at a party he had, talked a little too much shit, and it was my penance for losing a bet that night. So, he figured if you thought I was the strangest person alive that it’d, uh, ruin my chances so to speak.  After all, you didn’t exactly look like my type. A sweater and tie? Really? You looked like a mathlete, and I wasn’t supposed to be into that….and yet here we are.”

“I got nothing for this right now,” Marco blurted as he shook his head. Attempting to wrap his brain around what Jean had just admitted. Jean found him attractive? That was the entire reason behind it? Well, that and along with owing someone for getting shitty at a party and making checks with his mouth that his ass couldn’t cash? This was all too strange for him to process. Focusing on the cherry hue creeping into Jean’s fair skin, as he suddenly became preoccupied with the straw in his drink, only made the idea more realistic. “So, let me get this straight---”

_“Neither_ of us are straight, Marco, I believe that’s the point,” Jean rattled off when he finally looked up from his straw. “I may be awkward enough for the fucking both of us, dude, so don’t make it harder.”

“Understood,” Marco chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck “but I’m just trying to understand. I enjoyed playing around with you, and going with the joke because it was fun… and I got to see you smile. I love your smile and your laugh.”

Obviously a bit embarrassed, Jean’s cherry tinted skin deepened to a rich merlot “I’m glad you did. I always wondered why you went along with it; it surprised me, but seeing you in halls always made my day. For two years, I never stopped to ask you anything. Big mistake on my part, huh?”

“Probably the biggest so far,” Marco smirked as their food was delivered to their table and the red number placeholder was removed. “I just think that we both a part to play in it. Right now, however, I know that you find me attractive. I’m attempting to figure out what to do with this information.”

_“Clearly_ you ask me on a date, you idiot,” Jean scowled before he popped a chili cheese fry into his mouth. 

Arching a brow, Marco hummed “Hmmm, bossy, I guess I can take that down a peg. I grew up with Ymir. You’ll have to have a lot more attitude if you want to keep up. I was staring at you, by the way, because I’d never seen anyone like you; you were right, but it was because I’ve never seen anyone so completely enrapturing.”

“Don’t worry, I have _a lot_ of attitude,” Jean scoffed teasingly “so I can handle it. Thank you for the adoration, but you still haven’t asked.”

“Maybe I won’t,” Marco shrugged “but I guess that would turn into my biggest mistake, huh?”

“It would,” Jean purred as he leaned over the table to grab Marco by the collar “because I’ve got a bitch of an itch to scratch myself.”

Completely focused on Jean’s intense gaze, Marco replied “Yeah? And what’s that?”

“You'll have to find out,” Jean answered softly before letting him go “or you could ask Ymir why my love life ends the way it does.”

“Or you could tell me Saturday at 6 on Tate Lawn for dinner and a movie,” Marco proposed “but, anyway, I have to get going. I have a STEM club meeting in 15 minutes in Hayes.” 

Jean smirked dangerously “Sure. I’ll see you then. Don’t be late.” Marco lifted his box from the table and grabbed Jean’s free hand before leaving.

As he stood beside an intrigued Jean, Marco lifted the back of Jean's hand to his lips as he laughed “We’re dating now. _Bye, Bae.”_

 

_Inspirational Post:[Here](http://nalayzrz.tumblr.com/post/100627176668/i-asked-a-freshman-for-a-high-five-today-as-i) by Tumblr User Nalayzrz _

 

_Photo:_

 

__

 

 


End file.
